Saw I: Rebirth
by AMASTA10
Summary: Two men wake up in a strange bathroom, their lives in the hands of a mystery assailant. They have to survive a mad house of danger, while also learning dark secrets about each other. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Saw I: Rebirth

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction story. This is meant to be my own take on the Saw franchise, so it is not related to the timeline of the movies.**

Two limp figures lay on opposite sides of the dark room, both unconscious but breathing. The fluorescent lights above started to flicker to life one by one, causing groans and stirring. The man on the left squinted his blue eyes, arms refusing to move. "W...what's going on here?" He asked in a barely audible whisper. "Why are we here?" The other man said nothing, only looking around the room for some clue as to where they might be.

The room was small and decrepit, with a single toilet and sink as furnishing. The rows of lights still hurt, and everything was a blur. The two were startled by the sudden sound of static and a new source of light above the door out of the bathroom. They focused on the television as Billy the Puppet appeared on screen. "Hello Timothy, hello Daniel," It spoke in its altered voice. "You two are probably wondering why I have brought you here." Tim and Daniel quickly shot glances at each other before returning to the TV. "You two have been harboring dark secrets from each other for years," Billy continued. "Secrets that, not only would destroy your relationship, but put the life of the other at risk. Now, it is time for all to come to light."

Without warning, the door swung open to a dark hallway, revealing a clock on the wall outside frozen on 90:00. "I want to play a game," Panic started to set in. Who was doing this to them? What secrets were they talking about? "You have ninety minutes to escape this house, or be trapped forever with the darkness eating away at you. But please know that this journey will test more than your will to survive. How much are you willing to sacrifice to stay alive?" Billy's eyes shifted side to side, looking both men in the eyes, before he finished. "Let the game begin."

The clock outside started counting backwards. 89:59. 89:58, and so on. Both men scrambled to get up, their limbs still hesitant to move from the sedative. "What did you do?" Tim asked Daniel, blame in his voice. "Me?" Daniel replied, managing to fully stand up, looking at the other. "What about you?" Tim scoffed, struggling to get off all fours.

Daniel's expression softened as he walked over to the other and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," Tim offered, still leaning on Daniel for support. Unseen lights flickered to life outside the bathroom, prompting the two to move forward. After some time to recuperate, the men walked outside, looking down both ends of the hallway. There only way forward was to the right. The two made their way towards the unmarked door at the end of the hallway. Daniel, being more aware than Tim was, opened the door slowly.

The only sound that came from the other end was water slowly dripping onto the floor. The light from the hallway only offered a limited view into the room before them. Hesitant, both men walked slowly into the room. Only a couple steps into the room caused the door behind them to swing shut, engulfing them in darkness. "What the fuck?" Daniel shouted, trying to find the door handle in the dark.

"Hello Daniel," Came the altered voice. "This is your first test." Daniel whipped around, looking for the person speaking. "Where are you, you son of a bitch?" He roared, blood pressure dangerously high. Tim could only cower by the door, shaky hands covering his face. "Your first test," The mystery figure continued. "Is that of simple confession."

The lights blared to life, illuminating the horror in front of them. A third man was chained to the middle of the room, mouth covered with duct tape. He had no shirt on, exposing his well taken care of body. Tears ran down the man's face, muffled cries coming from beneath the silver strip. Tim peeked from between his fingers, only to let out a yelp. On tracks either side of the newcomer were large, wide blades aimed for his midsection. Daniel, of course, recognized the man, and was terrified of what he knew.

"Yes," The speaker in the upper corner of the room continued. "Confess. Confess as to what you and this man, Zach, tried to do." Tim looked between this man, Zach, and Daniel, wondering what their captor was talking about. "You have sixty seconds to admit to the crimes you have committed,or his blood will be on your hands." Zach let out an anguished groan.

"Let the game begin."

 **Post note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Please let me know what you think! Any and all criticism is welcome! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach squealed as machinery started to whir, causing the blades to start their progress towards his midsection, tears coming faster, unspoken pleas aimed at Daniel. Tim remained cowering by the door, eyes tightly shut and hands over his ears to try and shut out the noises of the room. Daniel, on the other hand, had a choice to make. He knew what the stranger wanted him to confess to, but he couldn't. At the same time, could he let his best friend die?

Daniel frantically searched the room, hoping against all hope that there was something he could use to stop the machinery, but the room was empty except for the torture device and the men. It wasn't until he looked at the corner opposite the speaker that he saw the camera recording. "Let us out of here!" He yelled. "You sick fuck, let us go!" The red recording light only blinked, as if to acknowledge but ultimately ignore his words. Zach whined, the blades halfway down their tracks. "Just confess!" Tim shouted at Daniel, eyes still shut. "Please! He doesn't deserve to die for whatever you don't want to say!" Daniel looked at Tim, at the man cowering, and a rush of emotions swept over him. He then turned his attention to Zach, at the blades dangerously close to the man's body

"I..." Daniel spoke. "I...I confess," He looked Zach in the eyes. "I'm sorry." The trapped man yelled incomprehensible things behind the duct tape. Zach went from looking at Daniel, to looking at Tim, screeching at the top of his voice, trying to tell him something he can't. His screeching was replaced with anguish as the blades finally made contact. Muscle and bone swiftly severed, until Zach was cut in half and the blades met. Daniel managed to look away as his best friend was being killed, but looked as Zach's bottom half fell to the floor and his eyes closed for one last time.

Tim took in the scent of death just once, and had to empty the contents of his stomach onto his pants. He heaved heavily, trying not to throw up again, his eyes watering. Daniel had his eyes locked on Zach's face, a mixture of apology and relief swimming inside of him. He couldn't let that secret out, not yet.

"You're weak," The voice came again, causing both men to jump. "You would let your best friend die over a simple secret. You have failed your first test." Tim finally opened his eyes, the sight before him not phasing him as much as he expected. He only turned toward Daniel, the knowledge that the man he let die was his best friend numbed his other emotions. "You will live to regret that." The voice cut after that, and a door at the opposite end of the room swung open, revealing more of the house to go through.

Daniel looked towards Tim, trying to say something, but finding words escaping him. Tim stood up and walked toward the open door, not wanting to talk to the other man. Daniel silently followed, the corridor outside presenting another choice. The door down the hallway towards the left had a red X painted onto it, the door in front of them had a red Y painted onto it, and the door on the right had nothing but its original chipped white paint on it. Tim, without saying a word, headed towards the door with the X on it, trying the handle to find that it is locked. Daniel took his lead and tried the door with the Y on it, only to find that it is also locked. The two met back at the beginning of this hallway, and Tim turned the handle for the unmarked door, and it swung open.

Inside was a simple closet, with three small pedestals inside. On top of the pedestals were glass boxes, the one on the left containing barbed wire, the middle one containing hypodermic needles, and the box on the right containing rusted razors. The box on the middle also had a piece of paper taped to it. Tim picked it up and read it to himself:

 _Hello Gentlemen,_

 _One of the boxes before you holds the key to progress, but which one? I'll give you a hint: finding it will be a sharp pain._

 _Good luck._

Tim reread the middle finger of a clue, before looking at the boxes before him. He thought about just taking the dangerous materials out to make things loads easier, but found that there were lids on the boxes with circular openings, making such a task much more difficult. Daniel, meanwhile, stayed back, not wanting to get in the way. Tim studied the three boxes, they were all relatively small, and it didn't seem like he would need to stick his hand in each one for too long. He decided to go for the barbed wire box first, as he didn't want to stick his hand in rusty metal or dirty needles. Tim breathed slowly, preparing himself for what he didn't want to do. With one more deep breath, he plunged his left hand into the wires, pain shooting through his arm. He quickly searched for the key, but only found more wire. He withdrew his torn hand, a soft yelp escaping him. "Dammit!" He muttered, knowing it couldn't have been that easy. From the background, Daniel started moving towards Tim, but decided to stay where he was. If the other wanted his help, he'd tell him.

Tim decided to try the needles next, cursing whatever might come from it. He took longer to mentally prepare himself for the next plunge, but he eventually stuck his right hand into the needles, more pain tearing into him. At the bottom of this box, he found a needle sat upright with a letter attached to it. He went for the letter, stabbing his hand on said needle and plunging what was in it into his hand. With a yell, he tore the letter off and took his hand out of the box. Daniel jumped. "What happened?" He asked in fright. Tim looked at the almost shredded letter, something sitting inside of the envelope folded paper. "I got injected with something," He replied simply. He carefully opened the note, to find the only thing he could read was: _...poison...find...antidote._

"Son of a bitch," He uttered, panic setting in once more. He dropped the object from the letter, his eyes rapidly rereading the words. Daniel looked at what Tim had dropped, and quickly dropped to his knees to get it. It was a key with a Y crudely carved into it. "We have to quickly get out of here," He told the other man. "We have to get you to a hospital fast." Tim simply nodded. After a few minutes to gain his composure, Tim and Daniel went to the Y marked door and unlocked it, opening it up to reveal the main hall of the house, the doors to freedom to their right. Daniel quickly ran up to it, yanking on both handles, hoping against all hope that they give way. Of course, they did not. Tim walked up behind Daniel, a mixture of despair and anger bubbling inside of him. "What kind of sick bastard put us here?" His voice wavered. Daniel punched the doors, as if they would break to his blows.

Tim looked around the main hall. There were double stairs leading towards a second floor, inaccessible to them by chain link fence and two locked doors. He then looked at the wall opposite the door they came into the hall and saw another door, with a key and another note attached. He walked up to it and took both item off of it. _Not yet._ The note simply said, and the key had a crude X engraved on it. "We have to go back," He told Daniel, who was still trying the front doors. Daniel looked at him, and saw the key he now had. "...right," He simply replied, and the two went back to the last hallway to get to the last unlocked door. Tim unlocked it, and it opened up to reveal a big dark room.

The two of them knew what was coming, and they weren't ready. Hesitating a minute, Daniel took the first step, Tim following slightly behind. The door, of course, swung shut, and the voice came back.

"Hello, Tim. I want to play a game."


End file.
